


Love to be a lone wolf

by C_trib



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Romance, Slice of Life, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_trib/pseuds/C_trib
Summary: A lone She wolf with a mean streak lives her day to day life in a small town in Kentucky. Her day to day life is thrown out of wack when she meets the alpha of the territory.(I suck at these I'm so sorry!)





	Love to be a lone wolf

It was a crisp October evening when Natasha walked into O’Laugherty Pub. The sky was a warm dusty orange with hints of pink in the clouds. Sun setting, leaves twirled around her as she walked down the sidewalk, a gust of wind blowing her hair in front of her face. She pushed the dark brown hair back and pulled her jacket closer to her form. Natasha paused for a moment before lighting a cigarette, the only noise that evening was the flicker from the lighter and the racket from the bar. She stood outside the bar, one hand in her jacket pocket and the other holding the lit cigarette between her fingers. Tasha watched people trickle into the bar, mostly bikers or older gentlemen. She smirked at the young women on the arms of some of the bikers, knowing full well the girls were more into the bike than the man riding it. After taking a final puff of her cigarette she put it out on the brick exterior and tossed it in the butt bin. She opened the heavy wooden door, bringing a gust of wind behind her and her hair flew into her face again. Blowing the hair from her face she sat down at the bar stool. Shrugging off her denim jacket, the brunette ordered her first drink of the night. The bartender that night was a cute little twenty something woman with baby blue eyes and pouty lips. She smiled at Natasha as she slid her the Whiskey sour, pushing her curly red hair back behind her back.  
“Natasha.. Right?” the little bartender asked, “I’m Cheyenne, new to the bar. The other patrons said to make sure I knew who you were!”  
“Yeah, nice to meet you, Cheyenne,” Natasha replied quietly, taking the glass to her lips.  
Natasha liked to sit at the bar and people watch, as she wasn’t one to talk to people on her own free will. She would rather watch people be stupid than be stupid herself. A couple of hours passed and the bar became more packed and Nat had a few more whiskey sours in her system. She sat facing the bar as people around her were dancing and having a great time. As the night went on, the drinks flowed into her like a funnel. Her eyes stared at the bar, but she wasn't focused on anything in particular. As she brought the glass to her lips, Natasha’s hair on her neck stood on end from hot breath on her ear. A drunk patron. The stench of alcohol on his tongue crinkled Natasha’s nose. His hand reached up onto her neck and gave it a squeeze. She stiffened.   
“Hey Beautiful, whatcha drinking?” The drunk garbled at her, swaying and using her body as a crutch to stay a little more upright. She rolled her eyes and shrugged his hand off of her.   
“I’m busy,” Nat cut him off, turning her attention back to her drink, swirling the liquor around the glass. Green eyes watched the amber liquid swirl before she brought it to her lips again.   
The guy huffed and stepped closer to her, pushing himself closer onto her body. His hand crept around her waist to grip tightly, his wet lips pressed against her earlobe and neck. The red head across the bar stood petrified watching. An older gentleman nudged her with a chuckle, pointing to Natasha.  
“Just watch,” he said, in regards to the brunette. 

Cheyenne’s attention was hesitantly focused on the drunk. His speech was garbled and slurred, but she could tell he was spewing out notions of lewd and graphic acts into her ear.  
“Let me buy you a couple more drinks so you can “loosen” up, darlin,” the man growled against her neck. Tasha turned around curtly, standing up and out of his grasp. He stumbled back with a lazy, shit eating grin.  
With a forced smile, she spoke to the bartender, “Chey, this fine gentleman wants to get me a double shot of Jack. Can I have that right now?”   
“Oh uh, sure thing ma’am!” She quickly put down a glass of jack. Nat’s hand gripped the glass tightly.   
The brunette’s lips twitched up into a smirk and tilted her head back as she downed the shot in two gulps. As she finished the drink, Natasha brought the glass down against his temple. The whiskey glass shattered into his head and her own hand and the drunk fell, like a pile of bricks. Cheyenne jumped, letting out a startled scream, and bringing the barflies attention to Natasha. Her green eyes narrowed as the drunken man teetered back, hand up to the head wound. Cursing, he looked down at his now bloodied hand and balled it up into a fist. The drunk drew his fist back and shouted something incoherent before trying to strike Nat. Stepping forward towards the drunk, Natasha blocked his weak attempt at hitting her while simultaneously landing a blow to his stomach. The sound he made was enough to make someone watching hurl. The sound from his throat was a combination of dry heaving and crying, but Natasha wasn’t done.   
“I’ve been watching you, asshole!” She sneered at him, pushing up the sleeves of her sweatshirt, “You’ve been touching girls all night, harassing this lovely bartender, and least of all you assume it okay to grab onto me without my permission to tell me what you’ll do to me once I get drunk enough not to say no. God damn, If you think you’re crawling out of here like a sick dog, you’re dead wrong.”   
With that statement she pulled the greasy man back up by his collar and threw a mean sucker punch square in his nose. The crowded bar heard a distinct “pop” of his nose and blood sprayed everywhere. At this point men from the barstools flew up from their seats to try to separate the two. They huddled around the fight, hesitating. No one dared to step in front of Natasha for fear of her redirecting her anger towards themselves. One man tried to pull her off of the drunk with all his might without success. However, he was surprised how strong she was. She beat the poor bastard silly. Until, a large figure began to wedge his way in front of her. A growl left her lips as she tried to peer around this big body, watching people drag the heavily beaten drunk out of her grasping range. She closed her eyes to take a deep breath. Without looking up she inhaled, about ready to explode on this guy, and picked up a very strong scent. It was musky and woodsy, manly without being too strong in the nose. There was also something very familiar about his scent that caused her to pause. He was another of her kind.   
Natasha, being the only werewolf she had ever known, was almost taken aback by the man in front of her. She took a step back as she shifted her green eyes up, peering up to meet his gaze. With arms folded, this obvious alpha male locked eyes with her. Eyebrows furrowed, the other werewolf tried to reach out to her.   
“I think it’s time you paid your tab and left, young lady,” He ordered, firmly holding on to her bicep. She scoffed, rolling her eyes as she shrugged off his grasp. His voice was low and rough sounding, gravely almost. He commanded respect, but Natasha wasn’t going to give him any.   
“I don’t know who you think you are to tell me what to do. I was enjoying my drink when he started to bother me,” Tasha grumbled out, suddenly realizing the whole bar was now looking at her, “If you want me out of here, you’re going to have to take me out.”   
Those were fighting words if she had ever heard them. The brunette folded her arms and leaned back onto her hip, waiting for him to say something. Watching the other werewolf think for a second, the slightly tipsy Natasha got to take a look at him. She drowned out his lecture as she soaked in his image. He was much taller than her and built like a brick house. His broad shoulders and muscular chest was covered tightly by the Kentucky state police t-shirt, and he was wearing jeans and dusty work boots. He sported a thick red beard that covered his square jaw, equally red hair falling into his eyes. She couldn’t quite tell but Natasha thought they looked yellow. He was talking to her but the inebriation set in, and she couldn’t focus on his words.   
“I don’t care what you’re saying. I’m going home anyway,” She turned on one foot, grabbing her jacket. Nat shrugged on the denim and stormed out the door, the heavy wooden door dampening her otherwise dramatic exit. The redhead followed after her, trying to talk to her as she lit a cigarette.   
“I can’t let you drive.. you’ll spend the night at the station,” He jogged after her, fanning away the smoke Tasha blew out.   
“I’m walking” She replied quietly, her shoulders pressing up to her ears as she took another drag.   
“I’ve got my car, do you want a ride home?”   
“What so you can hit on me too? Don’t you have other things to do? Go find another werewolf that is interested because I’m obviously not,” Natasha stopped abruptly, turning to face him as she shook her cigarette loose of any ash and then put it to her lips. Green eyes met amber as she blew out smoke.   
“I never said I was hitting on you,” His hands went up in defense. Natasha stared hard, “I’m just a cop who wants you to get home and not into more trouble. It’s kind of my job to make sure you don’t mess with humans.”   
Tasha rolled her eyes while taking another puff, “Right, well thanks officer but I’m alright. Goodbye, Farewell, Adios and good riddance. I’m fine to walk by myself.”   
The brunette turned on her heels and began walking, tossing the used cigarette in the nearby trash bin before lighting another. Natasha always seemed to chain smoke when she was wasted, which was almost every evening. She swayed as she lit a cigarette, stumbling a little as her balance faltered. Drinking all night, now really started to take its toll on her. He shook his head and walked behind her.   
“Please let me take you home. I wont even pull into the driveway,” He offered, stepping in front of her once more. Natasha furrowed her brow and thought for a moment.   
“Do I have a choice?”   
“Yes, but I could also arrest you for drunken disorderly conduct, so I’d recommend to you that you get in my car,” He let out a little laugh and held out his arm, showing the way to his car. Nat gave in and turned to walk towards where he pointed.   
“I’m Xavier by the way,” He offered his name gently, a smile on his face.   
“I don’t give a shit,” Miss bad attitude replied back, puffing on her cigarette like it was her job. He laughed and opened the door for her as she stepped into his car. She gave them the address and off they went.   
Her eyes stayed on the road for the most part in the beginning. He played old country ballads as he drove, one hand on the steering wheel while the other was resting on the console between them. Natasha found herself watching this other werewolf, staring him down from the corner of her eyes as he paid no attention to her. It was odd, she was so conditioned to men drooling all over her. It was a nice change and oddly enough, peaked her interest. He still smelled like a campfire. Xavier smelled amazing and she hated it. She bit her lip, knowing that she was going to regret getting in his car tonight. If not for the fact she embarrassed herself, but that this total stranger had stepped in and pretty much woke up butterflies in her stomach which she didn’t know still existed.   
The car was quiet. She watched him intently, her eyes narrowing as Natasha looked him up and down. He was so muscular, but that was to be expected, and to her reluctance Natasha found him unbearably hot. Though she couldn’t tell if it was himself or the fact he wasn’t showing any interest. Either way she was too drunk to care. The werewolf leaned over to rest her elbow on the console, brushing his arm with hers. She gave him a sly little smirk as she pushed her dark brown hair back against one of her ears.   
“So you’re a cop?” She mused, tilting her head to the side as her hair cascaded around her shoulders, “That must be pretty exciting..”   
Xavier gave a shrug, “More or less. My job there is to mainly keep an eye out for other werewolves or creatures that want to start some trouble, aside from other detective duties. You’re not gonna give me any trouble are you?”   
Natasha thought for a moment, glancing up for a second before a smile spread along her lips, “Only if you want me to give you some trouble. You look like you could use some.”   
That got Xavier to laugh, shaking his head while she stared, with a drunken smile spread across her lips. Natashas eyelids were heavy, blinking slowly as she continued to just bask in his attractiveness. She noticed he was sporting a bit of a mullet, and if he wasn't as cute as he was, Natasha wouldn’t even bother due to that fact. However, there was something about him that made her want to get her fingers all kinds of tangled up in his hair.   
The car pulled up to a long gravel driveway with a rusty blue pickup lined up right next to the house. It was a small white ranch with a cute little porch and swing. The only light was the porch light, illuminating the steps and the porch itself. The fireflies and moths had just started to fly around in the grass, and arounds the dim yellow haze of the porch light. She had trouble with the car door, too drunk to realize Xavier hadn’t unlocked it. He shut the engine off and unlocked the car, moving to help her upright out of the car. He gently placed a hand on her waist to guide her up the gravel road. Incorrect move on his part.   
“Hey don’t... fucking touch me,” Natasha snapped, whipping her head around. The sudden movement caused herself to trip over her own feet, and as she went to cuss him out she fell backwards onto the gravel.   
“Mother fucker.. Fucking got’ damn earth is spinning a mile a minute and i just want to get inside,” She muttered to herself, waving off Xavier trying to help her up, “I can walk just fine and I don’t need some attractive cowboy type holding my hand to the door.”   
“My bad,” He shrugged with a chuckle. She was a feisty little werewolf, though not little by comparison to any normal human. She stood at about six feet tall and was definitely a hard-ass. Xavier watched her as she collected herself, Natasha’s warm olive skin almost glowed in the pale moon of this cold October night. He noticed the shine to her long dark brown hair, and how it brushed against the middle of her back as she moved. He followed behind the woman, hands out in case she took a tumble again. He knew she didn’t want her help but he wasn’t going to just let her fall if Xavier could prevent it. Natasha stepped onto the stairs and paused, turning around to look at him. Xavier raised an eyebrow. The two werewolves watched each other silently underneath the yellow light of the porch. The air was stiff, unknown tension lingered in the air. Natasha’s eyes blinked slowly as she walked backwards towards the door, enticing him to follow her onto the porch with a finger and a smirk. Xavier shook his head and obeyed.   
“Look, got you home safe,” Xavier spoke quietly as she fumbled for her keys.   
“I couldn’t even drive home, My car was here. I would have gotten home safe regardless. Not like anyone could really harm me,” Natasha grumbled, opening the door and switching the hallway light on before turning her attention back to Xavier.   
She paused, swaying slightly with a hand on the doorknob, “Do you want me to make some coffee for you? I know it’s late.. And I do feel a little bad about you driving out this way.”  
Natasha stepped closer, a smile on her face speaking again with a sudden softness in her voice, “It’s really no trouble at all..”   
Xavier gave a short chuckle as she shook his hands, about to decline when he felt her hand rest on his chest, grabbing his attention. The brunette gave him a smirk as the screen door closed behind her. She hooked the collar of his t-shirt with her index finger and pulled him closer to her lips. Unsure of what to do, Xavier leaned in while trying to find a useful excuse to leave, still trying to politely decline her offer. Natasha watched almost hungrily as he stammered his way through his words. fuck it, she thought. As he began to speak, soft lips pressed against his. Natashas other hand snaked its way up into the base of his red hair, holding it tight as she kissed him. Her whiskey breath wasn’t the worst thing in the world, and the kiss wasn’t unpleasant at all. Xavier’s arms wrapped around her smaller frame as he kissed her back, eyes closing to enjoy this spontaneous embrace. Then all too suddenly Xavier pulled away. Natasha pouted her lip, trying to pull his head in for another.   
“Ma’am I’m sorry, you’re inebriated and I don’t feel right kissing on yah,” Xavier apologized as he stepped back, moving to open her door back up for her, “Thank you for the offer but I have kids back home to check up on. Have a good rest of the night.”   
He pushed back his red hair and as he stepped away he gave a half hearted wave, turned and left for his car. Natasha was left on her porch, confused and drunk. She scoffed and shrugged, heading into her house, “Whatever.”   
The werewolf stumbled into her house, falling onto her bed, “God the room’s spinnin’ mighty fast.”   
She shrugged off her shoes and shimmied best she could out of her jeans, one pant leg still around her ankle as she peeled off her jacket and sweatshirt. She fell asleep on top of the covers in her tank top and one fourth of her jeans still on. Luckily for her the alarm for work in the morning was always set, otherwise she would have definitely stayed in bed the whole day.

The alarm screamed at Natasha to wake up. Groaning as she sat up, Natasha pushed her hands against her head. She had a wicked hangover from last night. Peeling herself up from the bed, she took off her jeans the rest of the way and slipped on bunny slippers. Natasha trudged into the kitchen with a yawn and opened a cabinet, grabbing coffee grounds. She started a pot of coffee, sighing softly before finding her way to the bathroom. A hot shower and a cup of caffeine was sure to cure her headache. She stripped and got in the shower, head against the tile for the most part as the steaming hot water hit her back. After her shower and putting on her ranger uniform and winter work-coat, with coffee filled thermos in hand, she walked out of her door. Natasha squinted from the sun rising and slid down her sunglasses from her head. Sitting in her truck while it warmed up she pulled all her hair into a high ponytail. The old, beat up truck creaked and groaned as she shifted into gear and away she went to the state park, sour expression plastered on her face as she sipped her coffee. She drove in silence, rubbing her temple.  
The ranger station was locked up, and being head ranger, that meant Natasha had to get there to open everything up to be ready for the public. It was about seven am when she got into the station and clocked in. She opened the boards with animal information, filled brochures and waivers for guided tours. The college interns weren’t going to get to work until noon, so she had the whole station to herself. After sweeping the wooden floor and dusting off the displays Natasha went behind the tall wooden desk and leaned on it, sipping on her coffee while she reviewed yesterday’s paperwork. People every so often trickled in, asking about maps and hiking. Natasha happily helped them get to where they needed to go and answer any questions they had.  
Around one in the afternoon, as she was writing down an incident report, she heard the door open and without looking up, noticed something off. Taking a whiff, Natasha swore she had met this person before and looked up to see the man from the night before leafing through the maps and informational pamphlets. Her eyes went wide and as he turned around to talk with her, Natasha sank down below the desk. She shook her head in her hands, cursing under breath. The intern looked up from her assignment and raised an eyebrow. Nat waved her closer and pointed up, motioning for the short, purple haired intern to greet him. The college girl nodded excitedly, popping up from her chair.   
“Hi! How can I help you, Officer?” she greeted him, stepping next to Natasha.   
“Afternoon missy, I need to be taken to the outpost where this young man was last seen?” His voice was soft, but urgent. Hesitantly, the college girl stepped back with a shrug.  
“I don’t know anything about hikers and campers. My boss covers that stuff.”   
“Well can you grab her please?” Xavier asked, a smile creeping onto his lips. Shit, Natasha thought. The young lady nodded and went back to her work, since her boss was hiding underneath the desk. With a sigh Natasha stood up and turned to face Xavier. Her lips twitched up into a fake smile and she leaned over onto the desk with her forearms. Xavier grinned from ear to ear. He pushed back his hair and with a chuckle began to speak.   
“So, did you have a good rest of your night?” He taunted her with a question. Natasha rolled her eyes.   
“I have no idea what you are talking about,” She lied, “You needed to be taken to a specific outpost?”   
Xavier nodded as he smirked, watching her move around to the front of her desk. He took a step back, resting his hands on his utility belt. He noticed how differently she carried herself today than she was last night. Sober Natasha was quieter, and more concise with her words. She definitely was more professional. Aside from hiding in embarrassment, which was very cute, Xavier noted. He handed Natasha a paper, and upon inspection it turned out to be a missings person poster. A young man in his early twenties has been missing for about 2 weeks.  
“I heard about this, but what does that have to do with my outposts?” Natasha replied as she reviewed the paper poster.   
“Well the last thing family members told us they remember is that he went camping at one of the state park’s outposts,” Xavier explained, “Do you have anything like waivers or invoices that could help me?”   
Natasha bit her lip, looking at the man. Damn she couldn’t look at him in that uniform. Bad enough how great he looked last night, now he looked even better in the blue officer uniform. The brunette nodded and went back around to her files. The room was quiet except for her moving papers around and the intern typing away on a college assignment.  
“Can I have his name? If his name’s in here I’ll know what outpost to take you to.”   
“Jamie Bennett,” He answered, peering over the desk. Nat glanced up at him before searching for the form. Pulling it out of the stack, she walked over to him.   
“Yeah, I know where this is. It’s for very advanced campers. We call it Strawberry Boot; very hard to get to. It’s why if you decide to spend the day hiking up there to stay, a ranger needs to hike up there with you so you don’t get lost.”   
Natasha looked back up to Xavier, who still had this lazy lopsided grin on his face. She handed him the paper and went for the door, opened it and said, “Come on, I don’t have all day.”  
Once in her truck, the ranger looked over to Xavier, “I really don’t give a shit if you buckle up, but be warned it’s a bumpy ride.”   
“Thanks for the warning,” He chuckled, “I still don’t know your name. I gave you mine,”   
“Yeah and I didn’t want it,” Natasha replied back, “It’s Natasha. Friends call me Nat,”   
Xavier teased as he threw a playful wink, “Nice to remeet you, Nat.”   
“I said friends call me Nat,” She shot back before a rosy hue crossed her cheeks. Her truck bounced around on the dirt road, Xavier gripping the handle by the door as she drove. The two were quiet, only the truck was making noises, creaking and groaning. Xavier shook his head and chuckled, causing Natasha to raise an eyebrow.   
“What?”   
“Just that you were a tad meaner last night,” Xavier smirked and looked over at her.   
“Still no idea what you’re talking about,” Natasha continued, leaning forwards as they came to an incline. Xavier however leaned back, spreading his arm along the back rests of the seat cushion. He watched her with a grin on his face.   
“So you didn’t tell me to fuck off at the bar and then kiss me on your porch twenty minutes later?” Xavier asked, tilting his head towards her with a grin from ear to ear.   
“I uh..” Natasha gripped the wheel tighter, “I was drunk. But I’m denying that ever happened.”   
“Well I know what happened, and I can’t deny that you hit on me toward the end of the night,” Xavier teased, watching her face crinkle up into a scowl.   
“I can,” Natasha rolled her eyes as the dirt road came to an end. She parked the truck with a jolt, turning to face Xavier, “the rest is on foot. About two more miles up this hill.”

She shuffled out of the truck and shut the door harshly, starting through the foliage, not even looking back to see if the officer was following. Xavier smirked as he jogged after her. They walked through some rough forest floor until they found a very small path. Xavier walked behind her, only sounds heard were their footsteps, crunching the fallen leaves on the ground. The brunette looked around as they made their way up the hill, looking for anything that might help explain why he didn’t return to the guard station to sign out of the campsite.   
“If anything, he could still be here bumming it out.. lots of young adults like to think their slick and smoke weed, eat shrooms, do anything out here,” Natasha offered, looking back at the red head. She took a moment to look up at the hill they were hiking, then back to Xavier with her arms crossed.   
He nodded his head, stopping to take a breath, “yeah.. we can’t be too careful though. His parents are worried about him, and it’s my job to keep an eye out.”   
They looked at each other for a moment before staring ahead at the amount of hill in front of the two, finally Natasha said “might as well get up there.”   
After making it up the hill, Natasha brought Xavier to the clearing that was called strawberry boot. There was a large tent and hammocks around the clearing. A bin of food had been knocked over, and camping equipment was thrown and tossed all around.


End file.
